


one of those dreams

by planetundersiege



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Phantom pain, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), bad memories, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: Day 6: Hurt/ComfortSometimes after a particularly bad nightmare, Zuko woke up feeling the phantom pain of his burning scar.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	one of those dreams

Sometimes after a particularly bad nightmare, Zuko woke up feeling the phantom pain of his burning scar. Tonight was one of those nights as he jumped up from the covers of his bed, cold sweat covering his body as he gritted his teeth, hand violently pressed against the side of his face in an effortless attempt to make the pain go away, for it to stop burning and hurting his skin.

He had let out a loud scream as his body was shaking, both of his eyes violently closed so tight that he saw stars. A part of him didn’t know where he was, and for a split second he was thirteen again, facing his father in the agni kai, begging for mercy only to be scarred for life and banished.

He heard the sound of someone quickly moving, throwing the covers somewhere with a thump on the floor. He reacted quickly, body tense and prepared for the worst as he faced where the sound had come from, still unable to see.

He waited for more pain, for more screaming and an audience both cheering and booing for him and his defeat. Even as he tried not too, he let a whimper escape him. But what he feared never came, instead he heard a worried yet calm voice he knew very well and was dragged back to reality.

  
“Was it one of those dreams again?”

Sokka’s soothing voice calmed him more than he liked to admit and it made him realize where he was. He was still shaking and the pain in his scar was still lingering, even if it was disappearing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the concerned yet caring look of his husband that had been lying beside him mere moments ago. He was an adult, the war was over, and he was  _ safe  _ and surrounded by people that cared about him. He was the Fire Lord, married to the love of his life and his father was imprisoned.

He nodded.

“Yeah, my scar hurt.”

“Do you want to get up and get some tea? I know it’s hard for you to fall back asleep after these dreams. I can make your favorite.”

Zuko nodded again, placing a soft kiss onto Sokka’s cheek.

“Thanks Sokka, that would be great.”


End file.
